


Just Can't Say No.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Series: Need More Dwyer In My Life. [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wants a puppy. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Say No.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Andy addiction for a good while now. x3

It was late into the night when [Name]'s bladder had woken her up. Pulling the blanket from her she slid her legs over the side of the bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom as fast as her sleep addled brain would let her, not noticing the normally occupied space next to her was now vacant. Yawning while running a hand through her bed head [Name] finished up with washing her hands before making her way back in the room crawling back into bed fully intent on cuddling with her bed mate only to have her arm and leg make contact with cool sheets. Confused she lifted her head from her pillow to see the spot next to her was empty, looking down she noticed the bedroom door was cracked and she could hear the living room TV going.  
  
Getting back out of bed she made her way out of the room and down the hall coming to the living room archway she leaned against the frame tiredly, smiling softly when her heavy eyes locked onto Andy who was sitting on the couch with her laptop in his lap. He had a big smile on his face, albeit tiredly, with his favorite fuzzy slippers on his feet she had given him for his birthday.  
  
"Andy, honey, why are you up still?," She looked to the decorative clock on the wall. "It's 12:30 at night, you have work in the morning" Andy looked up from the laptop, pausing with whatever he was doing. He stood up from the couch with the laptop still in his hands he walked over to [Name] kissing her on the forehead before turning the laptop to her.  
  
"I know, but, I was looking at some awesome collar and leash combos for our puppy, thinking flames and spikes," He smiled and bounced slightly in excitement. "Ya know, make him like the mascot of the band" He pointed at the screen continuing his excited one sided conversation till [Name] finally spoke up.  
  
"Andy, we have talked about this," She took the laptop from him closing it before walking into the living room and setting the computer down and shutting the TV off, the only light being from the small cartoon themed nightlight Andy liked to keep in the living room for when the two would have sheet fort movie nights. "A dog let alone a puppy, is a big responsibility" She looked to him, his smile had gone. The two had been on the "Puppy" talk for a few days now ever since Andy had seen one while on their picnic date at the park, [Name] loves Andy but she doesn't think he can handle such a responsibility yet.  
  
"Can we talk about this in the morning?," She took his hand in hers giving it a squeeze, Andy stood in place when she tried pulling him back to their room. "Andy?"  
  
He didn't look at her, free hand running through his messy hair. "But, you have been saying that a lot now, we never do" [Name] suddenly felt bad, it was true, she would always find a way to distract Andy from the idea of a puppy that either involved video games, movie marathons, even so far as distracting him with one of her Rubix Cubes.  
  
"I'm sorry," She hugged Andy tightly. "How 'bout this," She kissed his chest. "When you get home after work, I'll make you whatever you want and we'll talk, kay?" Andy wraps his arms around her, humming in fake contemplation.  
  
"Hot dog spaghetti and garlic bread sticks?," [Name] nodded and hummed. "Peanut butter s'mores for dessert?" She hummed again with a smile, Andy kissed her before picking her up bride style and carrying her to their room.  
  
**|Next Day|**  
  
Andy popped the last peanut butter s'more into his mouth, [Name] had been pulled into his lap on the couch she made sure she had a wet rag to clean the side of Andy's mouth. "So, we getting that puppy?," Andy pulled her closer but not before she cleaned his hands of the sticky dessert. "I told everyone at work and -" [Name] kissed him softly.  
  
"I thought about it," She set the rag down sliding off Andy and next to him with her legs over his lap. "I know it was mean of me to not talk about this with you, giving it some thought I decided that, yes, we can get a pup-" She didn't have time to finish because Andy had jumped up from the couch and pulled her into a big teddy bear hug that only Andy could give.  
  
"You. Are. The. Best!" [Name] giggled kissing his nose.  
  
"I have a friend whos dog had some puppies, she said we could come by anyti-Andy?!," He tossed [Name] into a fireman's carry and made a mad dash to the door. "Andy! I need my shoes and bag, besides we won't be going anywhere because I don't have the car keys" She giggled as Andy ran back to the house.  
  
Her still over his shoulders.  
  
**|Three Hours Later|**  
  
Back home [Name] was sat on the ottoman with a puppy sleeping in her arms, she smiled softly at the camera.  
  
"So in the end I gave," She ran her fingers through the pups fur. "We had arrived at my friend Gene's house, she had three puppies left, this little guy here, is Owen," She turned to look back at Andy with two more puppies, Andy had one end of rope in his mouth while the two other pups had the other. "Along with his brothers Peter and Donald, I couldn't continue brushing off Andy..."  
  
She turned back with a giggle.  
  
"No matter how hard you try, you just can't say no"


End file.
